


Kisses and a Little Arson

by PoppyCartinelli



Series: SuperCat Dabbles [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara kissing Cat like this is my aesthetic, cat can be flexible, it's funny, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8672926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: Cat just needed the story. She thought she was kissing Maxwell Lord. Maybe Cat should've drunk less?





	

**Author's Note:**

> A Tumblr Prompt: _Supercat prompt : "How could you accidentally kiss Kara? "_

She just needed the story. The keys to the castle. She’d hate herself later, but right now, she would kiss Maxwell Lord.

The first would be the worst of course. She’d have to psych herself up. She blew out a breath and took another drink of bourbon.

Maybe she could play the horribly drunk card.

She heard her office door open and steps approached her from behind. If his hand landed on her ass, Cat’d probably kill him.

But now was the time. She could feel his heat on her back, god why was he so close to her? She took a deep breath, slammed her eyes shut, turned, and yanked Maxwell’s lips against hers.

Soft. Soft? What? Did he use lip creams? Shit, she would not put it past him. He was still rigid against her and while Cat felt the same, she needed his loose lips.

She leaned up, into the kiss, using his shirt as leverage to pull him closer. That did it, he leaned into the kiss now too.

But his hands weren’t grabby. She was sure his hands would be grabby. Hell, if she’d had one chance to kiss herself, Cat probably would’ve been grabby too. But no, his hands slipped lightly around to press against the small of her back and-

Goodness. Maxwell Lord could kiss.

Cat finally took a breath through her nose, because, while admitting it nearly made her hurl, she did not want to pull away from these lips.

Cat almost choked, her fingers gripping even tighter into _her_ shirt. Because that was most certainly not Maxwell Lord’s cologne.

She must have had more to drink than she’d thought. How could she have mistaken those light footfalls for Lord’s heavy clomping?

Or not notice the stubble that clearly wasn’t there?

Kara, yes she was kissing Kara Danvers, pulled her closer. Those fingers pressing into her back made Cat gasp. Kara took the opportunity to slip her tongue against Cat’s bottom lip and really, that was much more than Cat had ever expected.

Kara was practically wrapped around Cat, her chest was soft and pressed against Cat’s own and the fingers splayed out over Cat’s back scraped lightly and Cat was losing her mind. She let go of Kara’s shirt, her knees practically buckling when Kara nibbled at her lip, _because this was not what she’d been expecting_.

Neither were the abs that twitched under her hands. _Oh god_ , this was Supergirl she was kissing. Cat’d seen the muscle tone under Kara’s supersuit, watched countless videos of Supergirl’s biceps flexing while holding up impossibly heavy objects.

Cat groaned and fisted her hands in Kara’s shirt again. Why was this goddess kissing her back? Kissing Cat like she couldn’t get enough of Cat’s lips. Cat had seen the little crush Kara had on her, but this was not a little crush kiss.

This was, this was, was something. Cat was having difficulty thinking. She needed air. Shit, did Kara need to breathe?

Cat definitely needed to breathe. Needed some space because one of Kara’s hands was all but dragging Cat up Kara’s body and they really needed to slow down-

Cat groaned again when Kara sucked on Cat’s lip. She pulled Cat up, actually sliding Cat up her body and _holy shit_ Cat felt bare in Kara’s hands.

Cat moaned and the pressure on her lips subsided. Kara drew away from Cat, still holding her up because there was no way she could stand on her own.

Cat sucked in air and tried to open her eyes. Her lips hurt. When was the last time she’d been kissed like that? Had she _ever_ been kissed like that?

She looked up, into Kara’s face and honestly, Kara looked giddy. Dazed as well, but giddy, standing in Cat’s office with the Queen of All Media wrapped in her arms.

Cat would’ve rolled her eyes if she’d had any cognitive functioning left.

“Wow”

And if that wasn’t the understatement of the year, Cat didn’t know what was. Now Cat really did roll her eyes, Kara’s voice finally breaking whatever spell that had been.

Cat cleared her throat and licked her lips. She didn’t miss Kara’s eyes dropping to follow her tongue. Shit.

“Kara, what happened to Max?”

Kara’s eyes were still fixated on her lips and Cat felt something clench much lower down than her stomach. “I lit his car on fire.”

Cat’s eyes popped wide and Cat wasn’t usually turned on by the thought of arson, but Cat was flexible.

Flexible in more ways than one as Kara found out. Mostly when Cat dragged Kara onto her desk.

 

* * *

 

“So, how did you two get together?” Alex trusted Kara, but still. Cat Grant? Really?

Kara beamed and Cat shook her head. “I kissed her accidentally.”

Alex scoffed and leaned on the table between them, “How could you accidentally kiss Kara?”

“I thought she was Maxwell Lord.” Cat rolled her eyes at Alex’s face and held up a hand, “I needed a story from him, it all worked out in the end. Though I did have to buy him a new car.”

Kara looked a little sheepish at that and Alex scrunched her whole face up in confusion. “Wait, you lit his car on fire and then went and hooked up with your boss?”

Kara flushed scarlet and spluttered. Alex just reached for more wine and Cat laughed. She liked the older Danvers, Alex would be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> I am on Tumblr at PoppysSuperGirl


End file.
